


Tragic Magic

by SaberAmane



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberAmane/pseuds/SaberAmane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud was simply escaping with his life, he didn't know what would happen, or who he would meet. He didn't even know what time he was in! But he was happy he was there. Especially after having met Zack. He knew, he would be happy here. He would be safe, he would have friends, comrades, and he would find love. That's all he ever really wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! My first post on here, and my first Clack story! Hope you all enjoy, and take a look at the art I made to go with the story! http://saberamane.deviantart.com/gallery/49639695

_…You'll regret having met me…._

_…Witness the power of time..._

_…The past, present and future ends here…_

_…I will teach you true fear…_

_…I'll drown you in the flow of time…_

_Reflect on your...Childhood...Your sensation...Your words...Your emotions..._

_Time...It will not wait...No matter...How hard you hold on...It escapes you...And..._

**"Time shall compress... ... All existence denied."**

Blue eyes blinked open, words echoing in his mind. Green leaves and bird song were the first things he noticed. Rays of sun caught on floating dust particles in the air, the dust sparkling daintily like diamond shards. A ragged breath was drawn in, blonde spikes caressing pale cheeks as the air was forced back out. A cough, haggard and rasping, filled the small clearing. The blonde slowly pushed himself up, arms straining under his slight weight, stomach clenching. Finally sitting, the blonde looked around, trees and bushes all around, but none that he recognized. Blue eyes gazed up, through the leaves to the sky. The sky as blue, bright, no clouds in sight. A slight smile wound up to his lips, a relieved sigh escaping. It was hot, too hot, but putting up with a little heat was better than death. He just wondered, where was he? Faint talking sounded from the brush off to the right of where he was barely sitting up. Blue eyes widened, looking around for a place to hide. Gritting his teeth the blonde pushed himself up, managing a few steps before collapsing.

“Angeal? Did you hear that?” The blonde gasped, looking frantic before calling up his magic, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the transformation start. Zack, a tall black haired youth, stepped into the clearing he had heard the commotion in. His violet eyes looked around, finding nothing. He pursed his lips, about to leave when he saw movement from a bush.

“Huh?” Cocking his head the 1st Class Soldier walked over to the bush, crouching down and peering under. Frightened blue eyes peered back, shaking. Zack smiled gently and slowly reached forward.

“Hey there little guy. You ok?” Zack slowly pulled the small critter from the bush, holding it close to his chest as he looked it over. It seemed to be some kind of hare or rabbit. It had a rabbit like body, light yellow in color, small paws dipped in a dark purple, with a purple outlining the tops of it’s eyes and around it‘s cheeks, which were a blue like the sky. It had a giant white tail with a matching white mane around it’s neck and the strangest ears. The ears looked more like a pair of feathers, the same purple as it’s paws and a light blue at the bottoms. Zack was positive this was the cutest thing he had ever seen, ever.

“Zack?”

“Over here Angeal!” Zack called back, turning the way he came with the small rabbit in his arms. Angeal emerged from the forest, looking at the strange creature Zack was cradling.

“What is that?” Angeal asked, walking closer. Zack beamed.

“I have no idea but it’s cute.” Zack smiled back down to the frightened creature, gently rubbing it’s cheeks. “I think I’m going to keep it.” Angeal rolled his eyes.

“How are you going to take care of it if you don’t know what it is?”

“It looks like a rabbit so it must eat like one, right?”

“Or it could kill you in your sleep.” Zack huffed. “Either way I can’t just leave it out here, it seems to be hurt. Besides there shouldn’t be anything like this in Gongaga anyway Angeal. With this fur it would get too hot living in the wild and end up dying.” Angeal just sighed. There was no talking Zack out of taking a potentially dangerous animal home.

“Fine, but if it hurts anyone your responsible.” Zack grinned and followed after his used-to-be mentor, holding the small creature close. Cloud looked around as he was carried away. The forest was a lot hotter in this form, unbearably so, and this ‘Zack’ character had a higher body temperature than other humans, making him a bit uncomfortable, but the smiles he kept sending his way made up for the minor inconvenience. Besides, if they thought him to be just some estranged pet they would not take much notice to him, and he would be able to gather information about where he was. He definitely wasn’t where he was supposed to be, that’s for sure. These two men were obviously military, but none that he recognized. They didn’t have the forest green overall like outfit of the Dollet soldier’s, nor the blue, green or red uniforms of the Galbadian’s that favored heavy hip and shoulder armor, and they definitely weren’t from Esthar who sported the gaudy blue techno uniforms. Cloud looked to the older male, taking in the large sword strapped onto his back, it looked like it could cleave someone’s head straight off. Like a guillotine. He must be an elite Soldier, or maybe they were mercenaries? Cloud pawed at the one holding him ‘s chest, peeking around him.

Everything looked the same. How did they know where they were going. He got a pat on his head, causing his ears to lay back before springing back up. The male seemed to like that, as he laughed quietly to himself. Cloud huffed slightly. Just where were they taking him? Cloud got his answer as they stepped out of the forest and into a village. The village itself looked peaceful, if a little damaged. There was a billowing cloud of black smoke and toxic green fumes just beyond the village though. Pieces of shrapnel had been moved to the outskirts of the village, and patchwork on some of the huts already finished. What had happened? The one carrying him stopped and looked around before moving in the direction of the village square, seemingly finding who he had been looking for. He headed for a tall figure in black, long silver hair falling down his back as he studied a sheet of paper in his hands.

“Seph! Look what I found in the woods!” Zack practically pranced up to the man, keeping a gently yet firm grip on the critter in his harms, so as to not jostle or drop it. ‘Seph’ looked up as the younger male stopped in front of him, eyeing the strange creature.

“What is it?” Sephiroth questioned his subordinate, taking in the large round eyes, strange purple markings and feather like appendages.

“I’m not sure. Never seen anything like it before. This the Mako Reactor caused mutations to the wildlife when it busted?” Zack looked to the General only to receive a response from behind him.

“Not likely puppy. The Reactor exploded only a few days ago. Such a mutation, if that’s what it is, would take years.” Cloud looked over the brunette’s shoulder to eye the red haired male walking up to them, a lengthy red trench coat tailing him as he walked. Why did everyone here wear such odd clothes?

“Hey Genesis. How’s the cleanup coming along?” Zack turned to face the red haired Commander.

“None of the mako has invaded the water supply, the nearby foliage was already dead anyway, and the local monsters seem to want to stay far from the site as possible, so it’s going splendidly. Now what exactly do you have planned for the little beast you found?” ‘Genesis’ asked, looking at the creature. His blue eyes were a tad more disconcerting than the silver haired mans cat like green. It’s almost as if he knew what Cloud was.

“I think it’s hurt.” Zack answered simply. Genesis rolled his eyes but held his hands out.

“Let me see it.” Zack handed the small creature over carefully, not missing how the creature seemed to cower as he was handed over. Genesis cradled the creature in one arm while running the other over it, using a sense materia to gauge what was ailing the small thing. The readings he got was rather…peculiar. He held it away from him in both hands, staring at it. The blue eyes stared back, showing an intelligence ordinary animals, or monsters, did not possess. The readings had said it was a human male, very strong in magic, and currently having a very bad muscle tear in it’s side.

“What are you?” Genesis asked, glaring. The hare like creature hissed at him before kicking at his hands and jumping back into Zack’s arms. Zack seemed delighted by the act, no doubt not realizing what he held was no mere cuddly creature. It cuddled up to his neck cutely, seeming to glare at him when it thought no one was looking, acting for all it’s worth the frightened furry animal it obviously wasn’t.

“Zack. That’s not an animal.” Genesis said, scowling at the creature. “I don’t really care what it is. It’s cute and hurt and I’m going to take care of it. I’ll be at my parents if you need me.” With that Zack turned and walked off, cooing softly to the ‘hare’. The creature turned and looked over Zack’s shoulder, sticking out a tiny tongue. Genesis bristled when Sephiroth spoke, bringing attention back to the forgotten General.

“Did Zack’s new pet just-”

“Yes, Seph, and that is no mere animal. We are being deceived.” Zack walked to his childhood home with a smile on his face. He had some cure materia with him, so that might be able to help his new friend. He also had some bandages he could wrap around the creature. He really should give it a name.

\--------

“What should I call you little guy? Can’t just call you a creature or thing. A proper name is what you need. Hm.” Zack looked up at the blue sky overhead, thinking while he walked.

“Well, your yellow, like the sun. But your also fluffy, like a cloud, and white. But you also have purple and blue on you as well. Something to do with water maybe? Rain? Do you like that?” Zack looked down to the yellow hare, seeing intelligent blue eyes looking up at him. It blinked owlishly, before nodding it’s head slightly. Or at least, that’s what Zack thought it did. Zack smiled back and nodded. “Rain it is then. I’ll get you all fixed up when we get to my house. Well, my parents house. I don’t exactly live there anymore, not since I went to Midgar and joined SOLDIER.” Zack stopped in the path, looking down at the ground. “Can’t believe it’s been eight years already.” Zack mumbled. Cloud looked up at the man, tilting his head. Zack laughed nervously before continuing to walk. “To be honest this is the first time I’ve been home since I left. I’m an awful son to have never visited in all that time!” Zack just laughed it off as they rounded a bend in the path, walking up to a small cottage. Cloud swiveled his head as Zack walked inside, looking all around him.

The cottage was small but homey, a well stocked kitchen, humble living room with a fire place, and a stair leading up. Zack went up the stairs, heading into a small bathroom and sitting cloud down on the counter. Cloud watched as Zack pulled some bandages out from a cabinet, then a small green orb from his pocket.

“I don’t know how well materia will work on you, so I’ll wrap you up too, just to be safe.” Cloud watched in amazement as Zack used magic, the cooling effect of cure washing over him. How was a human able to use magic? It wasn’t Para-magic he had seen other humans use, but actual magic. Was he also a descendent of Hyne? Cloud watched as Zack wrapped the bandages around his middle, completely unnecessary as he had used pure magic to heal him. He would have to watch this human. If he was indeed a descendent of Hyne as well, Cloud would be safe with him. He would be kin after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud sat on the table in the kitchen, holding a baby carrot between his paws as he nibbled on it. He felt so much better after Zack had healed him, the pain in his side was gone and he was able to move much more freely.  
Zack was currently tossing vegetables into a stew, the meat (which Cloud didn't know what it was, certainly nothing he ever ate) had already been cut up and thrown in. He was unfamiliar with some of the spices he had seen Zack add, but they did smell rather good. Hopefully Zack would make this stew again when Cloud would be able to eat it.  
Cloud looked to the door when he heard footsteps from outside, lowering his ears when the red head from before walked in with the strange green eyed man, the burly black haired man from the forest walked in as well, setting the giant sword against the wall. Zack turned and smiled waving everyone into the room.  
“Stew’s almost done, sit down.” The three males sat around the table, all eyeing Cloud as he sat there nibbling on his carrot. The red haired one was practically glaring at him though, suspicion in his strange blue eyes. Cloud huffed and moved over slightly, edging closer to Zack’s black haired friend. Surely he would protect him from the other man.  
“Zack, where are your parents? Aren’t they joining us?” The silver haired male, ’Seph’, asked. Zack shook his head as he stirred the stew before setting the table quickly.  
“They went over to Old Dan’s for the night. Said they wanted us to have some privacy to talk about plans for the reactor.” Zack fetched the pot the stew was in and set it in the middle of the table, sitting next to ’Seph’ and his black haired friend. Cloud picked up his carrot and hopped into Zack’s lap, allowing them to eat without having to move around him.  
“I don’t think we should discuss anything in front of the imposter currently sitting ‘innocently’ in your lap.” The red head growled, staring at Cloud. Zack sighed.  
“Genesis, Rain is just a hare, or rabbit, I don’t know the difference. And I’m not saying he’s dumb exactly, but I’m pretty sure he can’t understand human language. Leave him alone would you?” Zack sat a hand on Cloud’s head, smoothing down his ears. Cloud looked up at him, blue eyes filled with awe. What kind of person was Zack if he would so adamantly defend something he had no idea the origins of?  
“You named it! Sephiroth! Speak some sense into him! You saw what the thing did when Zack turned his back!” All eyes turned to the silver haired man. Sephiroth sighed.  
“It stuck it’s tongue out at Genesis when you walked away from us earlier.” Zack groaned.  
“Seriously? That’s your proof? Animals do that all the time!”  
“It did it in a mocking manner. And the sense materia said it was a human with high amounts of mp, it’s probably cloaking itself to appear as an animal!” Genesis snarled, standing up and pointing an accusing finger at Cloud. Cloud did the only thing he could think of. He squealed and hid his face in Zack’s chest. Zack scowled at Genesis and held Cloud close.  
“Stop it your scaring him!”  
“Angeal do something about your apprentice!” Zack huffed and stood, leaving the kitchen, clutching Cloud in his arms. The three other firsts watched Zack leave with different emotions. Genesis was annoyed, Angeal concerned and Sephiroth perplexed.  
Zack walked into his childhood room, sitting on the small bed and holding Cloud close. He looked down and met vibrant blue staring up at him, the small bunny nose twitching.  
“I really don’t care what you are. You haven’t hurt anyone, so there’s no point in prosecuting you as the bad guy. Your hurt and looking for somewhere safe to rest, right? I can provide that. Don’t take what Genesis says to heart. He doesn’t know when to stop. A flaw of his. You’ll be safe with me though.” Zack smiled kindly down to Cloud. Cloud blinked and nodded imperceptibly, curling himself up in Zack’s lap. He was safe here, he knew, he could trust Zack.

The next morning was bright and sunny, and horribly hot. Cloud panted lightly from his spot on Zack’s shoulder. They were going to the site of the ‘mako reactor explosion’, whatever that was. Zack had a job of searching around the site, for the source of the disaster, what had caused it to malfunction and explode. Cloud was simply going to find the coolest place he could and wait for Zack to finish.  
They arrived quickly enough, having run into some giant ‘Kimara Bugs’ that fell easily beneath Zack’s blade. The site was a horrific site. Twisted metal laying everywhere, the smell of smoke and chemicals, a strange green liquid laying in puddles. Cloud jumped down and continued to follow Zack where he went to talk to his comrades, the same three that were at dinner last night. Cloud followed before one of the puddles caught his attention. Looking to the four Soldier’s to see them preoccupied, he slowly hopped over, sniffing at the edge but not getting too close. It smelled foul, what ever it was. But Cloud felt a pull from it. It was magic, or at least linked to magic. It was definitely an energy source. They called it ‘Mako’. Cloud knew that wasn't what it really was though, that’s just what they called it. Cloud slowly lifted a paw, reaching towards the puddle. The substance seem to draw out of the puddle to touch his outstretched paw, seemingly drawn to him. Cloud squealed upon contact, the substance burning where it touched. The four Soldier’s, who until then had been talking about what they should do next for the clean up, turned at the sound. What met them was Cloud throwing himself away from the puddle of condensed Mako, squealing in pain and terror as the Mako stuck to him, crawling up his paw. Zack gasped and was the first to react, running forward and catching the small writhing creature, using his gloved hands to try and wipe the Mako off. Angeal appeared beside him, holding a green materia in his hand, an esuna washing over Cloud, at least trying to soothe the poor thing. It was no use, the mako was acting like rubber on the struggling hare. Zack was just about to call for Sephiroth when a bright white light suddenly surrounded Rain, blue tendrils focusing on the acidic green of the mako. When the light died down the mako was once again liquid and laying on the ground, Rain breathing heavily in Zack’s arms. The tired hare struggled minutely to edge farther away from it, crawling up unto Zack’s shoulder before going limp.  
Sephiroth and Genesis, standing only feet behind the two raven haired firsts, looked to each other.  
“That was a limit break.” Genesis said, drawing the attention of the two firsts. Zack and Angeal looked up, confused.  
“A restorative limit break? Those aren't very common are they?” Zack asked, holding the passed out Rain against his shoulder as he stood, moving further from the mako.  
“Only those with blood from the ancients running through their veins are capable of using purely healing limit breaks. I’ve seen creatures in Cosmo Canyon able to use such abilities with their close ties to the planet. They also are able to speak the human language. I figure this creature is like those. Though vastly different in appearance.” Sephiroth intoned, looking to the pale yellow body of the hare. If such a race existed they would be able to learn much from them. If it could talk that is.  
“But why did the mako act in such a way?” Genesis asked, looking to the General. Sephiroth shook his head.  
“I've never seen anything quite like it before. The mako was attracted to it, but was unable to absorb into the body. It must have an amazing immune system if it couldn't even penetrate the skin.” Genesis looked to Zack and the creature.  
“I told you it wasn't normal.”


	3. Chapter 3

Zack was hard pressed to let Rain out of his sight, but he did still have to help with the work on the reactor. The little hare had yet to wake, but Genesis’ sense materia said he was fine, once again stating he wasn’t really an animal. Zack just scoffed.  
Angeal had finally relented and said he would look after Rain while Zack finished with his part of the mission. Zack watched forlornly as Angeal retreated a safe distance with Rain cradled in his arms. Zack sighed before turning and following Sephiroth, the faster he got done the faster he could get back to Rain and see if he was feeling better.

Cloud woke slowly, confused. What had happened? How had a puddle attacked him? What was that stuff? Why did it burn?  
Cloud opened his eyes and was met with the view of Zack’s black haired friend, seemingly unaware of his wakening, looking off into the distance. Cloud took that time to look him over. A strong, square jaw, bright blue eyes, a faint amount of facial hair on his chin. Undeniably strong, with lugging that sword around. He was nice, wise, though he couldn’t be too old.  
Cloud supposed Angeal was ok. He wasn’t creepily silent like Sephiroth, nor trying to cause problems like Genesis. Still, he preferred Zack.  
“Zack will return soon.” Angeal said, not looking down to Cloud. Cloud jumped, not knowing he was caught. Cloud looked up to see the glowing blue eyes of the older man, nodding slightly before freezing, he was showing too much comprehension. “You can understand us.” Angeal intoned, finally looking down, it wasn’t a question. Cloud nodded this time, holding his paws to his chest as he looked to the older. “So Gen’s right.” Cloud nodded again. Angeal sighed. “I only ask one thing. Don’t hurt Zack.” Cloud nodded again, blue eyes honest. He would never dream of hurting Zack. “Would you like to be put down?” Angeal asked after a pause. Cloud looked at the ground, finding it mostly clear, but a few pools to the right gave him pause before he shook his head frantically, climbing up onto Angeal’s shoulder guard instead, glancing wearily at the pools.  
They were both lost in thought for a few moments, each lost in their own minds.  
“Angeal!” Both looked over at the call to see Zack happily running up to them, large grin on his face. “Hey little guy! You ok?” Zack immediately plucked Cloud from Angeal’s shoulder, rubbing his cheek against one of Cloud’s furry ones. “No more going near mako ok? You scared me half to death!” Cloud just let the affection wash over him. He very well couldn’t talk in this form, and he didn’t need anyone else finding out about him until he knew what time he was in. Past or future didn’t really matter, he was away from her and that was enough. Still, knowing when he was could only help.  
“Are you and Sephiroth finished Zack?” Angeal asked, a small smile on his face as he watched his once apprentice nearly squish the poor thing to his chest.  
“Yup. The Turks and scientists should be here tomorrow to begin the clean up of the spilled mako and the standard army to begin dismantling the leftovers of the reactor. Any word on whether they’re gonna rebuild it?” Zack looked to Angeal, gloved hand running over Rain’s body as he held him close. Angeal shook his head.  
“From the sounds of it other than restoring the village ShinRa will be pulling out of Gongaga.” Zack sighed but nodded. Nothing else could be done, really.

Cloud sat on Zack’s shoulder, looking down at the older’s hand of cards. Not looking too good, though Cloud didn’t really have too much of a hold on the concept of this game, he knew Zack was once again going to be losing. Another 3 minutes of playing found Zack once again grumbling as the older three men smirked. Cloud nuzzled the older brunette’s cheek before hopping onto the table. They looked curiously at him while he sniffed at the cards before flipping over one that Zack had previously set down. He couldn’t even recognize the picture on it. Cloud huffed before using Zack’s lap to make his way to the floor and hopping around the kitchen to the living room. There had to be a calendar around here somewhere.

The four SOLDIER’s at the kitchen table watched as the small creature hopped away before Genesis turned back.  
“I’m telling you Zack, that thing is not what it looks to be! And you can’t let it roam free around your house!” Zack sighed, something he’s been doing a lot of lately, and looked to the older red head.  
“Rain has done nothing wrong Genesis. Leave him alone would you?”  
“That thing used a limit break today when that mako reacted to it! You can’t ignore something like that! What if it came from the reactor? What if it hurt your parents!” Genesis had barely finished his sentence when the sound of the front door opening and Zack’s mother screaming reached the four SOLDIER’s. The four were out of their chairs and in the living room, blades brandished, in the blink of an eye.  
Mako infused eyes took in the scene, Zack’s mother holding her chest, Zack’s dad standing half in front of his wife, and fluffy little Rain looking scared half to death on the couch, feathered ears standing straight up, blue eyes wide, and fluffy chest heaving as he crouched low, shaking slightly.  
“Aw, mom! You scared him!” Zack said as he hurried over to Rain, picking the shaking hare up and holding him to his chest. Zack’s mom seemed to relax as she looked at her son holding the thing protectively.  
“Scared him? I’m the one coming home and seeing a strange creature on my furniture! Zachary what have I told you about bringing strange animals home! No! You can’t keep it!” Zack’s mom huffed as the other men in the room relaxed, putting away weapons and relaxing.  
“But mom! It’s not like he’s staying here! I’m going to be taking him back to Midgar with me!”  
“I said no!”

Late that night, after everyone was sleeping, Cloud snuck down to the kitchen, climbing onto the table and smiling to himself as he saw his target. Zack had left his phone, or PHS as he had heard them call it, lying on the table. He reached forward and tried his hardest to open it, his paws not helping much. He became desperate enough to try and pry it open with his front buck teeth.  
Failure.  
The clearing of a throat had Cloud’s heart racing as he looked to the doorway, seeing bright blue eyes glowing faintly in the dim light.  
“And just what are you trying to do?” Cloud relaxed minutely at Angeal’s voice, before pointing to the phone with his paw. “Why do you want Zack’s PHS?” Angeal asked, moving forward to sit at the table. Cloud shook his head and pointed his paw at the wall in the living room which held a calendar. Only problem was it didn’t have a year on it. Angeal squinted slightly, looking where Cloud’s paw was pointed.  
“A calendar? You want the date?” Cloud shook his head before pointing again. “…The year?” Angeal asked again, furrowing his brows. Cloud nodded excitedly before placing his paw on the phone. Angeal sighed and took out his own phone, opening it and pressing a few buttons before turning the screen Cloud.  
June 15, 0004  
Cloud stared at the screen, shocked. He was…nearly…  
Cloud fell back onto his butt, staring at the screen. His ears fell. Nearly two thousand years into the past. That was…a bit too much to take in.  
“Is everything ok?” Angeal asked, taking in the seemingly shocked expression on the small face. He couldn’t believe he was talking to the thing, or that it was so smart. Genesis must be right to say it was actually human.  
The strange hare took Angeal’s phone, entering a notepad feature he had downloaded onto it and started to type in letters. Angeal watched in rapt fascination as the letters formed words.  
‘Is that the accurate date?’  
“Y-yes. That’s today’s date.” Angeal said, almost breathless. He was talking to it!  
The hare seemed to think for a moment before typing something else.  
‘Are there any sorceress’s nearby?’  
“I’m not sure I know what those are, I’m afraid.”  
‘Descendents of Hyne.’  
“I don’t know who Hyne is. Is he important.” After that the strange, amazingly intelligent, hare gave him such a patronizing look, as if he should know that, as if it was common knowledge.  
‘Hyne was the creator of mankind and first sorcerer. Anyone who wields magic is a descendent of Hyne. Hyne’s magic is not to be confused with Para-Magic, which all humans can wield.’  
“Well, Genesis can use fire magic without equipping materia. Does that mean he’s a sorcerer as well?”  
‘Does he have wings?’ Angeal frowned and looked to the small hare before answering, quietly.  
“One…”  
‘Only one? Is he hurt?’  
“Who are you exactly? Why are you in that form? Why don’t you know the date? What’s going on?” The hare was quiet for a few moments, staring quietly at Angeal with intense blue eyes.  
‘My name is Cloud Strife. I’m the last sorcerer left before Ultimecia gains the full power of Hyne. If she completes her plans and gains my power there will be nothing left to stop her from performing time compression and killing everyone in the world, past present or future. And if your dates are correct, I’m two thousand years before my time.’


	4. Chapter 4

Angeal stared at his phone as he took in what was typed there. Was all this true? This tiny hare, though admittedly weird, was a strong magic user on the verge of death because of some evil sorceress looking to control the world? That was a little much to take in. It kind of made sense, actually. He did use a limit break. And the mako did act weird around him. And he didn’t even know the date for Minerva’s sake.  
“Say I believed you. How did you get here?”  
‘A rip in time, I think.’   
“There was a hole in the upper structure of the reactor, but you couldn’t possibly have made it. You're so small.”  
‘You would be a fool to believe this was my true form. I am human after all. Your red haired friend was right to say I was deceiving you. However I have often found I come to less harm when I am small and vulnerable looking. It is because of sorceress’s like Ultimecia that my kind is not often accepted.’   
“You’ve never hurt anyone?”  
‘My power is healing. The worst I could do was heal you to the point you couldn’t even get a common cold.’   
“Well, you don’t have to hide around us. Genesis is only being hostile because you are not showing your true face. Sephiroth would be the hardest person to convince you mean no harm, but that is only because of his childhood. Zack would accept you completely. Is there anything we can do to help?” Cloud seemed to think for a moment before nodding his head.  
‘I am in need of a place to stay until I can get my bearings. As I am not from here I need to watch and learn how to properly act so I can fit in. ’  
“I’m sure Zack will no doubt invite you to stay with him. However, ShinRa is not precisely a nice place, they probably will ask why your staying with him. You may have to hide in the slums unless you want to join the military. We would be able to better protect you there.” Angeal looked to the blue eyes staring up at him, trying to be as helpful as possible. The only thing he could see wrong with Cloud going to ShinRa would be if Hojo got alerted.  
‘I will think on this. Can you tell the others in the morning? I do not wish to show myself unless they too are willing to help. And I really don’t wish to type all this again. My paws hurt. They’re not made for this type of activity.’   
Angeal looked at his phone, taking in the last message before nodding. He could at least tell the others for Cloud. It seemed like he was sincere, and really was just looking for help. He could do at least that much.  
Angeal and Cloud made their ways back up to the room all four of the SOLDIER’s and Cloud were sleeping in, Angeal taking his spot on the bedroll next to Genesis and Cloud hopping up onto the too small bed with Zack, snuggling down with older man and drifting swiftly to sleep.

Surprisingly Angeal was glad that he would be able to tell the others what Cloud had told him. In this way he would be able to explain in a way that the others would accept and allow Cloud to be comfortable around them. He knew Genesis would try to butt into his explanation, cast doubts on the credibility of his story, but that was just how he was by nature. The only thing he wasn't so sure about was where Cloud had disappeared to. And Angeal knew the minute Zack woke up and couldn’t find his little Rain he would be on a war path.  
He wasn’t wrong.  
Zack was the last one up, Genesis and Sephiroth already in the kitchen with Angeal and taking in their morning coffee when Zack came barreling in, looking around.  
“Guys, have you seen Rain? I can’t find him anywhere!” Genesis, predictably, threw a fit at that.  
“You lost it!” Angeal sighed as the two once again went into a bickering battle, it was now or never.  
“Guys, I have something I have to tell you.”

Cloud had left the house early, before the others woke, to take a look around. He was still in hare form, so the other early rising villagers didn’t pay him any mind. The village seemed to have taken some damage from his fall through their ‘reactor’. He hadn’t meant to cause any damage, but he also hadn’t really meant to end up here. Wherever here exactly was. Didn’t one of them call this place Gongaga? If that’s what this place was called it didn’t last. Though most things don’t after the Lunar Cry.  
Cloud sighed and turned back towards the hut they had been staying in. Apparently Zack’s parents house. His mother sure had scared him last night. He thought for sure he was about to be thrown outside to sleep. She was pretty nice though, once she heard he wouldn’t be staying there.  
Cloud hopped through the open window in the living room once he got back to the hut and made his way to the kitchen. He could sense the others sitting in there, though there wasn’t much talking. Scratch that.  
There was no talking.  
Cloud peered around the corner to look inside, seeing all four SOLDIER’s in the kitchen, Angeal standing to one side, Sephiroth leaning against the counter, Genesis sitting in a chair with his back to the doorway and Zack sitting opposite him, looking at Angeal with bewilderment. Angeal must have finished then.  
Sephiroth suddenly looked up, his intense green slit eyes boring into clouds own blue. Genesis saw the movement and turned, blue eyes narrowing upon seeing Cloud.  
“Well lets have it. If what Angeal’s told us is true that’s not your form. Stop hiding.” Cloud breathed deeply before looking to Zack, a silent question shining in his eyes. Zack smiled charmingly at him.  
“It’s ok.” Surprisingly that was all he needed to hear to know they wouldn’t hurt him. And Zack would certainly protect him, not that he needed it of course.  
Cloud closed his eyes and focused on undoing the transformation spell, imagining his human self. He felt himself grow taller and wider, paws turning to hands and feet, feathered ears turning to smaller human ones. He felt his hair grow and brush along his jaw, his clothes manifest themselves to cover him, his wings sprouting from his back and arching to avoid hitting anything. The transformation felt like it took forever, but was only seconds. The white light that had surrounded him faded and what was once a small, yellow ‘dream hare’ was now a 5’7” 21 year old male.  
The SOLDIER’s stared in awe as the transformation happened, the bright white light coming and going quickly. The male in front of them could definitely be described as ‘otherworldly’. He had spiky hair not unlike Zack, blonde and vibrant. His eyes, when he opened them, were the same blue the hare held, the pupils slits like Sephiroth’s. He had purple marking around his eyes, appearing as some sort of eye shadow that woman wore. His skin was pale, making one believe he was from a snowy or mountainous region. His clothes were weird, the entire ensemble was brilliantly white except the thick, wide, black leather belt that spanned from hips to mid stomach, much like the SOLDIER’s own, lacking the emblem. A blue swirl patterned silk wrap secured the belt over long white hakama type pants, the pants flaring out towards his feet, which were bare. The top itself was modified, had to be to allow the four brilliantly white and blue wings mobility and range. It was skin tight, but appeared to be cut out in the back. White fingerless gloves adorned his hands up to his elbows, and his upper arms were home to strange feathered armguards. Overall, Cloud did have the look of ‘time traveling sorcerer’, which did not make Genesis feel any better.  
“Wow.” Zack was the first to speak, vibrant glowing eyes taking in the magnificent wings that were currently trying not to knock anything over.  
“Are those real?” Genesis asked, blue eyes narrowed at the sight before him, scrutinizing the wings.  
“Of course they are.” Cloud answered, speaking for the first time. Zack felt his chest tighten at the melodic voice Cloud spoke with, tightening further at the innocent look the other male wore.  
Zack could already tell Cloud would be the death of him.

The five males sat around the table in the kitchen, Cloud happily sipping water. The others had watched amazed as Cloud called his wings away, the markings around his eyes disappearing as he did so. His pupils were still slits, and Cloud had explained that was due to his ‘gift’. They would only go away when he died and passed on his powers. Not a happy thought.  
They had all taken turns asking Cloud questions, they had free time until the transport came to take them back to Midgar in a couple days, there was nothing else they could do in Gongaga.  
Why did Cloud hide his form? No one in his time liked sorcerers, he was protecting his life.  
No he hadn’t ever hurt anyone, it was against his gift to do so.  
What was his gift? Healing.  
Did sorcerers use weapons? No, but he did always like swords.  
Why was his name Cloud? He wish he knew.  
When had he received his powers? Very young, he couldn’t remember exactly.  
It wasn’t long before the questions ran out and Cloud continued to stare happily around the kitchen, staring like it was the first time he had seen it. Dream hare’s had poor vision, he barely saw beyond seven or eight feet from himself. Plus, not everything was outrageously large to him anymore.  
“Cloud.” The blonde looked up when Sephiroth called him. “You are hiding from someone from your time, correct? You should explain the situation to us so we may be of some help should they find you. What is their goal. Why are they after you. Are we and our time in danger.” Cloud sighed and placed the glass on the table, settling his hands on his lap.  
“I am hiding from a sorceress named Ultimecia. Her goal is to use her time magic to compress everything to a single moment. Basically smashing past, present and future into one entity. In such a world, only she would be able to live, on a throne in eternal limbo. She is after me because she has successfully killed and absorbed the powers of all the others to gain Hyne’s magic. I’m the last one. With my healing magic she would truly be invincible and no one would be able to stop her. If she were to somehow make her way here, to this time, you would only be in danger if you stepped between her and me.” Cloud said, eyes glued firmly to the table. Revealing such things could easily have them kick him out to hide on his own. He didn’t want to be alone. He was…scared.  
“And why does she want to do that?” Zack asked, looking worriedly at the younger male beside him.  
“She is afraid of death. There are sorceress’s both good and bad. Not many good, mind you. A lot allow the power to go to their head. Try and take over nations and continents and such. Because of this there are special military schools called ‘gardens’ that train special forces, mercenaries called ‘SeeD’, whose entire purpose in life is to kill those like me. This is what Ultimecia is afraid of. She figures if she can monopolize Hyne’s power and compress time so only she is alive, she won’t die. That and she’s a selfish witch.” Cloud scowled briefly, just thinking of her made his blood boil. It was sorceress’s like her that made it hard for Cloud to even live outside of civilization, let alone in it. It was a horrible life looking over your shoulder all the time.  
“You keep mention ‘Hyne’ and ‘Hyne’s Power’, what do you mean?” Genesis asked this, looking intrigued for the first time. Cloud smiled. Hyne’s story was his favorite, and of course everyone of his kind knew it.  
“Once upon a time, there was a person named Hyne. Hyne was the ruler of the world. He became lazy and decided to make a tool to make his life easier. Hyne made a neat tool. His tool could make more tools by itself. Soon there were a lot of tools in the world.”  
“Were these tools people?” Zack asked, cutting in. Cloud nodded his head briefly, before continuing.  
“When Hyne woke up, he was surprised because there were a lot of people. Hyne wanted to reduce the number of people, and used magic to burn up a lot of small people. The small people were children. The people cherished the children very much. So the people rebelled against Hyne. Hyne used powerful magic to fight them. The people couldn't use magic, but they had wisdom.”  
“Why would Hyne kill children?!” Zack exclaimed, cutting in once again, his face a look of horror.  
“Shut up and let him tell us Zachary!” Genesis huffed, smacking the brunette on the back of the head. Zack whined before quieting down. Cloud continued.  
“Eventually, Hyne began to lose the war, because there were too many people to fight, and they were getting smarter. Therefore, he decided to make peace with people by offering them half of his body along with his powers. Hyne cut his body in half and gave the people half as he promised.  
“Then, another war started. People began to fight over the power Hyne offered them through his body. This war lasted decades. Finally, King Zebalga and the Zebalga tribe emerged victorious and demanded Hyne's body-half to get its powers. But the body ignored their commands.  
“Then, Vascaroon came to the rescue. He appeared before the confused Zebalgas and revealed to them that Hyne's body-half was corrupt and possessed no real power. The body-half was actually Hyne's cast-off skin. The Zebalgas were angered by this truth, and decided to destroy Hyne. The Zebalgas never found Hyne. People began to call him "Hyne the Magician" and continued to hunt him for centuries to come.” Cloud fell silent, the story done and looked to the men around him, all of them looking imploringly at him. Well…except Sephiroth, his face was the same as always.  
“What happened to Hyne and the other half of his body?” Genesis asked, looking confused.  
“Hyne hid the other half of his body inside a young girl, where it would be safe. As girls and woman were not to be harmed, his body would be safe and never found. The girls his body hid inside of soon became very powerful magic users. Sorceress’s. The Descendent’s of Hyne.” Zack looked to be thinking for a moment before saying.  
“Your not a girl.” Cloud laughed before answering, his smile bright.  
“I’m not normal, that’s true. I’m the first male to be able to absorb the Sorceress power since Hyne hid himself. I’m not sure why.”  
“Fate.” Everyone looked to Genesis, who was looking unblinking at Cloud. “You received this power because of fate. You were meant to be here. We were meant to meet you, and help you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Days later, when the helicopter arrived to take them back to Midgar, only four SOLDIER’s boarded the craft. Cloud, saying it would be easier to sneak to Midgar in his hare form (and less suspicious than bringing a civilian back), was sitting on Zack’s lap as the craft slowly levitated, setting course and slowly making it’s way away from the Gongaga forests and towards the Corel desert, making it’s way to Costa Del Sol. From there they would board a ship and cross the ocean to Junon, then take another helicopter to Midgar. Naturally Cloud had no idea what any of these places were or what they looked like. He did, however, get basic descriptions.   
Corel was a mining town, though they wouldn’t be seeing it, they would, however, see the Golden Saucer, a theme park built in the middle of the desert. Costa Del Sol was a beach resort town, very hot with a beautiful ocean and overpriced trinkets for sale. Junon was once a peaceful small fishing village. It was now a large military town built over the village with a giant canon built on it. And finally, Midgar. A large city built on a ‘Plate’, cut up into 8 sectors with the ShinRa building in the center. There were also 8 ‘slums’ under the plate.  
Cloud didn’t really understand all this ‘plate’ business. He himself was from Trabia, all snow and forests and mountains. He had seen other places, industrious Fishermen’s Horizon, quiet Dollet, small Balamb, and rebellious Timber. All those places had basic designs. No giant canons or floating city’s. He’d never been to Esthar, but he was sure they didn’t cut up their city like food either.  
Another thing they had spoken to him about relentlessly, was to stay away from anyone in a blue suit and said they were a Turk. Apparently they were spies and assassins for the president. And under no circumstances was he to be alone with any scientist.   
Cloud could understand this well enough. If their scientists were anything like some of the science people he had met he wouldn’t want to be alone with them.   
Their plan was simple. Cloud would hide out under the plate with a friend of Zack until it was recruitment time for ShinRa. That was in three weeks. At that time he would apply to take the SOLDIER exam and be accepted as a SOLDIER cadet. As long as he made it in there it would be very simple to make it into SOLDIER, at least for Cloud(he had accidentally let it slip that aside from his base power sorceress’s also had ‘miscellaneous’ powers, one being mind control. He could cheat his way in if need be.). Once in SOLDIER as a cadet he would work beside the four of them during training and they would be able to help him adjust so he wouldn’t have any noticeable quirks that would make him stick out. And should Ultimecia find him, they would be able to help him.  
Cloud was calm as the craft slowly rose and set out, laying idly in Zack’s lap as he talked with Angeal. Sephiroth was silently watching out the small window and Genesis was reading from a white book. It wasn’t long until his stomach gave a nauseas lurch that had him letting out the hare equivalent of a groan and promptly flattening himself on Zack’s lap, panting. Zack stopped his conversation and looked down, worried.  
“Cloud? You ok buddy?” Zack asked, picking up the shaking hare and cradling him. “Angeal, he’s turning green.” Angeal looked closely before nodding.  
“Motion sickness. First time in a plane, I would suspect.” Angeal concluded. Genesis snorted faintly, but continued reading. Cloud gave a pitiful nod, laying limp.  
This was going to be torturous.

The helicopter ride to Costa Del Sol couldn’t have gone quickly enough, and Cloud was momentarily relieved to be on stable ground. Sadly Costa was hot, hotter than Gongaga, and that left Cloud panting and wishing forlornly for the ability to sweat. They didn’t stay for more than an hour before they were boarding a large ship that would take them to Junon.   
Sea was no better than air.  
Zack could only hold Cloud sadly as the poor sorcerer nearly gagged with each breath, still slightly green. Zack stayed under the ship, hoping to find someplace at least a bit more stable to calm his stomach. It wasn’t long into the ship ride that Genesis approached the distressed Zack and queasy sorcerer with a small dark purple bottle in hand.  
“Here Zack. It’s a tranquilizer, should help calm his stomach. He looks absolutely pitiful like that.” Genesis said, handing over the medicine. Zack perked up, taking the bottle and uncorking it, putting it to Cloud’s small mouth.  
“Come on buddy, this should help a bit.” Zack sighed in relief as Cloud slowly sipped some of the tranquilizer, the green fading a bit. Zack smiled brilliantly at Genesis, causing the older SOLDIER to scoff.  
“Don’t look at me like that. Sephiroth was the one to suggest I buy him medicine. The only good that would come from him losing his food would be seeing you covered in it.”  
“Thanks Genesis, I owe you one.” Zack said, smiling as the scowling Genesis huffed and turned, walking away. “I think he likes you Cloud.”  
“I do not!” Was heard from just up on deck, Genesis no doubt scowling harder. Zack laughed quietly to himself.

Junon, as industrial and militaristic as it was, was a beautiful sight. Cloud awed at the giant canon looming over the city. The tall buildings were all uniform stretched to at least 3 stories into the sky with more stories hidden under the ground. The view of the ocean was magnificent, even with the slight pollution hanging around. It was a short walk from the dock to the airfield, the crafts currently there needing some sort of maintenance or refueling. Cloud wasn’t happy when Zack and the others boarded yet another helicopter. Their moods seemed to change slightly when they saw the pilot.   
Blue suit, goggles, and bright red hair as spiky as Zack’s own. This was a Turk.   
Cloud remained quiet, drawing as little attention to himself as possible. When the red head turned Cloud started at the mark just under bright turquoise eyes. His red markings were reminiscent of Clouds own purple. Was he a sorcerer?  
Cloud had to shake his head mentally. He was the only one of his kind here. These were not natural marks. He had to remember this.  
He had his left ear pierced with a small hoop, his uniform was in disarray, and he wore a lazy smirk. No doubt he didn’t take his job seriously. That was Clouds impression anyways.  
Surprisingly Zack greeted him with friendly enthusiasm.   
“Reno! What are you doing here, man!”  
“Hey Zack. You know, Turk stuff.” Reno grinned, nodding to Zack before greeting the others. “We’ll be lifting off for Midgar as soon as Rude gets back. Last minute prep work.” Reno climbed into the pilot seat, allowing the rest of them to sit and wait for the other Turk.  
‘What kind of name was Rude?’ Cloud thought idly, trying to keep his mind away from the thought they would be once again in the air. It wasn’t a full two minutes before a large dark skinned man boarded, black tinted shades obscuring his eyes and metal piercing littering his ears. Unlike the red haired Reno, this bald man wore his uniform to perfection. No doubt this was Rude.  
The new Turk paid little attention to them as he climbed into the co-pilot seat. Cloud sighed, awaiting the nausea.

A few scant hours later, by far the fastest part of their trip, they were hovering over Midgar. Cloud had propped himself up as best as he could to look out the window, taking in the sight of the metropolis beneath. Though it was now night, the city seemed rather bright. The eight pillars adorning the outside of the circles letting out green light. These were no doubt the ‘mako reactors’ they had told him about. The same thing he had apparently destroyed upon arriving here. The eerie glow unsettled Cloud, he didn’t know why.  
Cloud could definitely see why so many were so eager to come here. It was a large city, and people often enough gave up comfort for material gain. Though the city was no doubt polluted, evident from the smog above the city, it was still a paradise to most. Cloud couldn’t quite see himself being happy here, but with Zack and the others he could come to tolerate it.  
The helicopter navigated high above the city to the tall pillar in the middle, the headquarters of ‘ShinRa Electric Power Company’. (Cloud often began to wonder why a power company needed an army of Super Soldiers) The landing was much smoother than the last pilot, evident that though Reno gave little care to his appearance he did in fact take his job seriously, or at least the flying part.   
The walk from the helipad to the elevator was short and quiet, everyone aware of the Turk’s ever open ears. Once inside the elevator Genesis impatiently pressed the button for floor 50. Upon reaching the floor Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth go separate ways from Zack. Cloud watches as the disappear, Zack heading to his own direction. Upon reaching a door Zack pulls out a slim card, swiping it through the device on the left side of the door, making the sleek metal swish open. Zack carries Cloud in, sitting him on the couch before speaking.   
“This floor is for first class SOLDIER’s. Our apartments, though we can live off base. It’s just easier to live here though. Not far from work, y’know? Above this floor, on 51, is where the Director’s office is, our boss kind of. And Floor 49 is our training rooms, our materia room, and the briefing room. Of course, when you join you’ll learn all this. It’s a bit late now, Aerith won’t be at the Church, so we’ll have to wait till tomorrow to introduce you.” Cloud looks confused for a moment before putting it together. Aerith must be the friend Zack was going to ask he stay with till the entrance exams. “I think you’ll like Aerith, she’s real nice. And she grows these beautiful flowers in her Church!” Cloud watches as Zack continues to talk happily about this girl, shifting his form and sitting on the couch properly. He truly did seem enamored with this girl. Cloud smiled.  
“Are you her knight?” Cloud asked, waiting eagerly for the answer. Zack paused, looking at him confusedly.  
“Huh?” Cloud paused and searched for the right word. Knight, mate, other-half…Ah ha!  
“Your lover?” Cloud asked, looking imploringly at Zack. The older man blushed lightly, rubbing the back of his head.  
“No, we’re just friends. Ha ha…” Cloud looked at Zack expectedly. “Ok, well, we kinda dated, for a little while a few years ago, but it didn’t work out. With all the work I do, I had so little time to go down to the slums to see her. It wasn’t fair for her to be waiting for me all the time you know? She deserves someone who can spend more time with her you know? Someone who isn’t called in the middle of a date to fly halfway around the world.”  
“Just because you couldn’t spend enough time with her, doesn’t mean you had to love her any less. It’s the quality of time you spend with someone, not the quantity, that truly counts.” Zack looked dumbfounded for a moment, before nodding.  
“Did you leave anyone behind?” Zack asked quietly, looking into Cloud’s blue blue eyes. Cloud smiled sadly.  
“I had no knight of my own, and if I had they would have died protecting me from Ultimecia. It was better that I didn’t have one.”  
“What is a Knight, exactly? A lover?”  
“Essentially. A knight is someone, non magical, who aligns themselves with a sorcerer or sorceress. It’s not strictly a romantic relationship, though it usually is. The knight will give their life protecting their chosen, from anyone and anything, no matter what their chosen does. Evil or good, the Knight will stand by their side against anything. It is the knight who dies before those of my kind. It’s a painful thing to live through.” Cloud grips his hands in his lap, thinking of all the stories he had read and heard about. The relationship with one’s knight was a beautiful thing, while it lasted. Something he had often hoped, but feared he would experience.  
“That’s, kinda sad. You never had anyone?” Zack asked, looking sadly at Cloud. Cloud smiled brightly, despite the pain in his chest.  
“It is alright. It is a pain I am used to. I hardly notice the emptiness anymore.” Cloud tried to make him feel better, but the admission just pulled more tightly at Zack’s heart.  
It was quiet for a few minuets, Cloud looking around Zack’s home, and Zack squirming as he thought of what to do next.  
“Are you hungry or anything?” Zack asked, pulling desperately for something. Cloud looked at him in consideration before nodding, a faint smile on his lips.  
“I could eat. Perhaps you can tell me more about your world while we do so?”  
Zack just laughed and nodded. Cloud was surely the strongest person he knew, mentally anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Zack had ordered something called ‘Wutaien’ from a shop in the sector eight district to be delivered to the building for them. Seeing as they were on the 50th floor, Zack would have to go to the main lobby to pick it up. Cloud wasn’t worried about being alone when he went to retrieve the food, taking a look around the small living area. There was a comfortable couch and arm chair, matching, with a coffee table situated between the seating and the wall. A flat screen T.V. was mounted on the wall, a game system hooked up below it on a small stand. There was a bookcase by the window with various movies and games displayed. Naturally Cloud didn’t recognize a single title. It seemed most of the games were multiplayer (whatever that meant) and the movies all seemed to be either really scary or really funny, two vastly different extremes,  
Cloud moved on to the window next to the movie’s and looked down at the sprawling metropolis below. The people seemed so tiny from up here. Cloud smiled, thinking of his wings and the limited number of times he was able to fly for the joy of it and not to escape a damnable situation. …Maybe he could do that again…someday…  
Cloud turned as the front door opened, smiling as Zack stumbled in with an arm full of take-out containers. Cloud walked over, taking some of them and setting them on the coffee table as Zack did the same.  
“Thanks Cloud!” Zack smiled at him before running to the kitchen, retrieving plates and utensils before returning. Setting them down on the coffee table he began to open the different containers, letting the most amazing smell Cloud had ever known waft up into the air. “Ok, so here we have Sweet and Sour Pork, the names says it all. This is Chow Mein, or stir fried noodles. It’s noodles, I got both the beef and the shrimp types, with celery and onions. This one over here is Wonton Soup. A little filling but good. These here are dumplings. You take this part here, minced meat and chopped veggies, and put some on this circle thing here, it’s dough, but really fun to make. Or I think so.” Cloud just smiled as Zack continued to describe everything he ordered with enthusiasm. The overall consensus was Zack loved everything, and hoped Cloud would too. Zack was…cute.  
When they finally got to eating, Cloud found he did indeed enjoy all that Zack had gotten, getting a rather proud smile from Zack when he told him so. Cloud wasn’t used to getting so much freely handed to him, but he wasn’t going to complain. When Cloud asked how Zack was going to eat all of this without it going bad he simply laughed.  
“SOLDIER’s have high metabolism’s. We eat so much we get paid extra so we don’t eat the nasty stuff in the cafeteria. We’d eat out all the cadet’s and Regulation Army.” Cloud nodded before finding another question.  
“What makes the SOLDIER’s so much different from the others?” Zack looked dumbfounded for a moment before realizing something.  
“Oh yeah. We didn’t tell you.” Zack sat his plate down, turning to regard Cloud with his full attention. “It’s common knowledge really, but since your not from here you wouldn’t know, and we completely forgot to tell you. SOLDIER’s are genetically modified.” Zack paused to let Cloud digest that information. When Zack saw the ‘How?’ on Cloud’s face he continued. “You remember that green stuff that was all over the ground in Gongaga?” Cloud nodded. “That’s called mako. How you saw it is how it looks when pulled up from the ground. The reactor’s refine that to create power and electricity, fuel. It’s how everything runs. Process that further and add a few things only the scientists know and inject it into a person and it enhances them. Hearing, smell, sight, strength. Everything becomes heightened.  
“As you’d imagine that costs a lot of money to do, so any who wish to become a SOLDIER must pass the cadet exams and then the training. One needs a strong mind and body. Once you make it through training you go through a ‘Mako Sensitivity Test’. They expose you to a very small amount of Mako to see how readily your body will absorb it. Too little and your not eligible for SOLDIER, no matter how well you did in the cadet program. Too much and the same thing, you’ll absorb it too well, like a sponge, and it becomes dangerous. Too much Mako will cause damage to the body, mutations, coma’s even. You need a balance of the middle ground. Your body will absorb it, but not too much, it’s still able to dispel it.  
“If you pass that you become inducted as a SOLDIER 3rd and start the advanced training. You get the 3rd class shots then train and go on assignments to hone your skills and allow your body to get used to the new abilities. Higher the class, the more Mako you have. Once you get promoted to 2nd class you go for another round of shots, and again once if your promoted to first, where I’m at… Not many make it to firsts though.” Zack paused, seemingly to think before nodding. “Do you have any questions?”  
“Is the injections going to hurt?” Cloud asked, blue eyes wide. What had he gotten himself into?  
“Well, depends on your sensitivity to it. I was on the higher sensitivity side, so it hurt quite a bit for me, but I wasn’t going to complain. Being SOLDIER was my dream! I ran away from home to join. My parents were awfully mad ha ha! Anyway, depending on your sensitivity will determine how much or little it hurts. There are side effects regardless of sensitivity, but those vary. You could be a little nauseous, dizzy, very hungry, tired, and the worse cases have hallucinations. Those usually fade within a few hours.”  
“What does it feel like if it hurts?”  
“Well, for me it felt like acid. Terrible thing, Angeal had to sometimes drag me to my appointments. My friend Kunsel was less sensitive, he said it felt like really cold water being injected into him. Uncomfortable, but not quite painful. I’ve heard others say it was like being injected with worms. Ew. The ones that barely passed on sensitivity said they didn’t really feel anything.”  
“So it could be anything from nothing to acid? Doesn’t sound very promising. What if I don’t get in?”  
“Then you’ll be reassigned to the regulation army. It would be harder to keep an eye on you there, if anything were to happen. SOLDIER doesn’t usually work with the army. But it would still be possible.” They both fell silent, Cloud thinking about what Zack had told him, and Zack picking at some of his food. Zack sighed.  
“Look Cloud. You really don’t have anything to worry about. You have four of the highest ranking SOLDIER”S standing behind you. Anything you need, just ask. I think you’ll pass with flying colors. Anyone can learn how to shoot a gun, and you’re a sorcerer so materia should be simple for you to learn how to use, and the rest is just textbook stuff. Easy peasy.” Cloud stared at him.  
“What’s materia?”  
Zack blanched. There’s so much he has to know yet it seemed.  
“Um. Materia is crystallized mako. It happens naturally, usually in caves in the middle of nowhere. But ShinRa can also synthesize materia. Natural materia is stronger, but hard to find. Fused materia is weaker, but in ready supply. Basically, it lets us cast magic when we equip it. To do so we have special slots in our weapons and armor that a materia can be placed in.”  
“Oh I see, your using a primitive form of Para-Magic. He he, that means Dr. Odine wasn’t so smart. Granted his Junction system is a lot better, you can Draw magic right from your enemy or a monster and use it against them, he wasn’t the first to make magic readily available for anyone, if a system works here. Oh if I could only see his face if he were told.”  
“You didn’t like this Odine then?” Zack asked, taking in Clouds amused smile.  
“I’ve never met him. He’s before even my time. But it’s his dabbling in things such as this that allowed Ultimecia to do what she’s doing. Odine was a scientist from a technologically advanced city that created a system, with the help of a kind sorceress, that allowed everyone use magic. She allowed him to study here and helped him with the knowledge she had. Anyone can cast Para-Magic from my time, and before it too. It’s not as strong, kinda like how your fused materia isn’t as strong as natural.  
“However, he didn’t stop at that. There was an evil sorceress that took control of Esthar, a dictator, who wished to control the whole world with the Esthar army. Her name was Adel. She had the army kidnap any young girl who was capable of harnessing the sorceress power so she would have an heir if anything happened to her. One girl they found had a special power of her own. She could send someone’s conscience she knows in the present into someone’s she knew in the past. You could see a situation through someone else’s point of view. Odine studied her brain waves and created a machine that could do the same thing.  
“As you can guess, that’s how Ultimecia was able to throw her own mind further back than her natural time magic could. That’s why I don’t like Odine. He mad this mess possible. He’s also the one that invented amulets that cuts off a sorceress’s power. You have any idea how much that hurts?” Cloud stopped his rant and looked at Zack who was listening amusedly.  
“Can I ask some questions?”  
“Um, sure.” Cloud blushed, looking away.  
“What ever happened to this Adel sorceress?”  
“The Estharian people turned on her, froze her and shot her into the orbit of the planet. There was a space station set up near the moon to monitor her tomb so she wouldn’t wake up. It got destroyed by the Lunar Cry and they haven’t bothered to rebuild since she’s dead now.”  
“What’s the Lunar Cry? And how advanced are they to have a space station?” Zack was looking more and more entranced by Cloud’s explanation’s it made Cloud smile.  
“The Lunar Cry is a phenomenon in which monsters fall to the planet from the moon. They gather at one point, makes it look like an eye, and fall. Monsters originate from the moon, they aren’t native to our planet. And Esthar is advanced enough that they can cloak their entire continent to make it look like one empty vast desert. It’s the only city that can do so.”  
“What makes the monsters do that?”  
“The Estharians salvaged this big pillar from the ocean that originated from the moon. They named it the Crystal Pillar. Built a big structure around it called Lunatic Pandora. The monsters are drawn to it. However, they only fall when the pillar is at a place called Tear’s Point. That’s where they have always fallen.   
“The Estharians built a monument there to mark the place, very big. The Lunar cried destroyed the Cetrans civilization. Afterwards, the survivors went separate ways, creating the civilizations of Esthar and Dollet. The Centra used to worship the sorceress’s. There were huge monuments in almost every ruin depicting a sorceress and her knight. Beautiful works.” Cloud took a bite of his now cooling Chow Mein, humming as he thought about his home time. The Centra Ruins and Sorceress monuments didn’t exist yet.  
“So, everybody in your time is a cetra?”  
“No, a Centran. And yes, everyone is descended from the two civilizations that survived the Lunar Cry.”  
“Well we have a race here called cetra. Or the Ancients, as we sometimes call them. Aerith is the only one that I know of that is part cetra. They died out years ago from some sort of disease after a meteor fell from space. Left a huge crater up north. Miles wide, and no one’s ever made it to the core. Infested with the nastiest of monsters.” Cloud hm’d as he listened to Zack.  
“The Centran continent has a crater, but it’s mostly under the sea now. And it’s to the south of the planet, covered in rocky terrain. Plans and forests dot the continent, but it’s not so fertile, not anymore at least. No one know’s what the world was like before the Lunar Cry. It was never documented.” They fell into companionable silence as they finished eating and placing the leftover food in the fridge.   
“It’s getting late, we should probably head to bed. I don’t have the guest room set up, it’s mostly a bunch of junk piled in there.” Zack hesitated, rubbing the back of his head. He didn’t want to make Cloud sleep on the couch, no matter how soft and comfortable it was…but to ask him to share a bed was kinda awkward now that he was using his human appearance. Zack got clingy at night, and he didn’t want the shorter blonde to think him a pervert.  
“I don’t mind sharing, we’ve done that for almost 2 weeks now. I can transform if it make you more comfortable?”  
“Do whatever makes you comfortable. I can find you something to sleep in if you want?” Cloud was still in the strange white outfit, even if it was flattering on him. Cloud merely nodded and followed Zack down the hall to the master bedroom.  
After changing into a pair of baggy shorts and an oversized t-shirt (Zack was massive compared to him!) they both crawled into the bed. Cloud settled down on his stomach, nuzzling the feather pillow and quickly falling asleep. Zack had a harder time doing so. He was laying next to a gorgeous time traveling blonde. Sleep wasn’t gonna come easy now that the cute bunny appearance was gone.  
Zack could only sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

Zack wasn’t sure when it had happened, but sometime during the night both he and Cloud had gravitated towards each other, ending up entwined rather romantically. Zack was the first to wake, his military training un-allowing of sleep past 5AM. This had allowed him to realize the position they were in. Cloud had tuckered himself close to his side, one arm flung over Zack’s stomach and the other fisted loosely by his face. Zack’s tank top had ridden up, allowing for the soft skin of Cloud’s arm to caress his taut stomach. Their legs were entwined under the sheets, holding them close. Zack’s own hands had wrapped around the slight blonde, one resting dangerously low on his hip and the other holding the hand Cloud had on his stomach. Cloud’s head was tucked under his chin, using his shoulder as a pillow.  
Zack was frozen, his violet/blue eyes wide in shock. The position was so intimate! What if Cloud woke up! What would he think? Zack was scared to even breath, holding his breath as he analyzed how exactly he could get out of the bed without waking Cloud.   
It didn’t seem possible.  
As if by miracle, Cloud rolled over drowsily, sprawling out on his stomach and allowing Zack to inch towards the edge of the bed and roll off, escaping to the attached bathroom for a shower, sighing in relief once the door was closed.  
Cloud smiled and muffled a laugh before snuggling back into the sheets. Zack was so easy to embarrass.

After showering and getting dressed (which Zack flinched when he realized he hadn’t grabbed clothes, thankful Cloud was still asleep so he could sneak in with only a towel to grab some) Zack marched confidently to his kitchen, starting up the coffee machine and looking in the fridge for what he could possible make for breakfast for him and Cloud.  
It was as he was doing this a crisp knock came from the door. Zack furrowed his brows before shutting the fridge door and pacing to the door. Opening the door Zack smiled as he saw Angeal on the other side. Genesis and Sephiroth were standing behind him.  
“Hey guys, come on in.” Zack moved aside and allowed the other three to walk into his apartment.  
“And where is the little bunny Zackary.” Genesis asked, taking a seat on the couch. Loveless quickly appeared from his coat.  
“Still sleeping.” Zack answered, moving towards the kitchen before Angeal waved him away, already setting up the stove and taking things from the fridge. Zack moved towards the couch, sitting with Genesis as Sephiroth sat in the armchair.  
“At this hour?”  
“Cloud’s not military Gen, he doesn’t wake up at the ass crack of dawn.” Sephiroth smirked slightly as Genesis rolled his eyes.  
“Then we’ll just have to wake him up. Where is he? The guest room?” Genesis asked, rising.  
“My room.” It took Zack a moment before he realized how quiet it had gotten. Looking up he was met with Sephiroth’s wide eyes, Genesis’s raised brows and Angeal’s disapproving look. “No wait! I didn’t sleep with him! My guest bedrooms a mess and I didn’t want to make him sleep on the couch. Nothing happened!” Genesis snorted to himself and walked back the hall, Angeal continued making whatever he was and Sephiroth started to fiddle with his PHS. Zack sighed.  
Did everyone have such little faith in him?

Genesis opened the door to Zack’s room and peered in. Cloud was nestled in a nest of sheets and pillows in the middle of the bed, only his bright blonde hair visible. Genesis walked in and sat slowly on the edge of the bed, reaching forward to gently shake the blonde sorcerer to wake him.  
Cloud sat up drowsily, the large shirt he wore slipping off one shoulder. Genesis smirked to himself as Cloud yawned and rubbed his eyes.  
“What time is it?” He asked, trying his hardest to open his eyes.  
“Nearly 6AM.” Genesis replied, watching amusedly as Cloud groaned and flopped back on the bed.  
“Why is it so early? Why are you here so early?”  
“Get used to waking at five regularly. It’s the regulation time for cadets to be up and dressed by six to start morning training. And I am here with Angeal and Sephiroth to have breakfast with you and Zack before you leave. We wished to see you off, as we won’t be seeing you for some time. Zack visit’s the slums often enough that it wouldn’t be strange for him to meet you there. The rest of us however don’t often leave sector 8 above the plate.” Cloud nodded as Genesis talked before noticing the white book once again grasped in his gloves hand.  
“What’s that?” Cloud asked, nodding over to the book. Genesis smiled before lifting it up for Cloud to better see.  
“This? This is Loveless…”

“Breakfast is ready!” Angeal called, walking in from the kitchen and looking at the two SOLDIER’s in the living room. “Where’s Genesis and Cloud?” Angeal asked, looking at the other two.  
“Genesis went back to wake Cloud up. Actually, he has been there for a while.” Zack paused, thinking it over. Yeah, Genesis had been gone for a while. Zack stood and started to make his way towards his room when Genesis emerged from the hall, having heard Angeal’s call, Cloud following behind him. Zack groaned. Genesis was discussing Loveless and Cloud looked completely enraptured by it.  
Just what they didn’t need, another Loveless fanatic.

Breakfast went smoothly, everyone loving the chocolate chip pancakes Angeal made. All too soon the three older SOLDIER’s were saying their farewells to Cloud (once again in hare form) as he and Zack made their way down the elevator to the lobby. From there it was a short walk through the upper sector 8 and a train ride below plate. Cloud was less apprehensive of the train, it was still on land, even if it was going rather fast. The entire time Zack was telling him about Aerith, whom he hoped would help out by letting Cloud stay for the few weeks until the start of the new recruitment. Even if it was only at the Church. This got Zack a few strange looks, apparently talking to animals (or what appeared to be animals) was not common. They probably thought he was crazy.  
Though the train ride wasn’t bad, Cloud was glad when they got off. He sat comfortably on Zack’s shoulder, looking around at the disrepair of the slums. Metal and trash sat everywhere. In front of the train station, which was in sector 6, was numerous broken down trains on tracks not set up to the working one. Cloud could see various strange monsters lurking inside the boxcars, floating and flying eerily. Zack walked down the steps confidently, turning left and heading to sector 5. That was where Aerith’s Church was. Sector 5 was in a little better condition, and the Church ahead was like a bright white beacon in the grey gloom surrounding the area. Zack pushed the large wooden doors open easily, strolling in.  
“Aerith!” Zack called to a brunette kneeling at the front of the church where the alter once stood. Aerith stood and turned, bright green eyes lighting up at seeing Zack. She wore a light pink sundress with a red cut off jacket over it, her brown hair held back with a pink ribbon. Brown boots covered her feet and bangles jingled on her wrists.  
“Zack! How’d your mission go? Are your parents alright?” Aerith asked, she walked forward to greet Zack, her eyes finally falling on Cloud. “Who’s this?” Aerith asked, smiling.  
“Everyone’s alright, no one got hurt. And this here is Cloud. Say hi Cloud.” Zack said, turning his head to look at the sorcerer. Cloud looked back at him before nodding. He jumped off Zack’s shoulder, transforming in brilliant white light. In place of the little yellow rabbit was a blonde in striking white. Cloud’s blue eyes took in Aerith, before he nodded. He smiled gently before looking around, ignoring the conversation going on around him as he walked towards the flowers.   
There was a presence here.  
Cloud knelt in the middle of the flowerbed, his bare feet leaving the earth undisturbed as if he wasn’t even there. He allowed his wings to shimmer into being, the purple markings appearing around his eyes as he focused on the presence. It was like a voice, whispering just outside his hearing.  
He faintly heard the gasp of the woman, Aerith, no doubt having turned and saw his transformation. Zack laughed and continued talking, explaining to Aerith. Cloud looked at the white and yellow flowers surrounding him. They smelled nice, and they were definitely part of the feeling he had.  
‘Is someone there…?’ Cloud asked, forcing his senses to expand further, searching gently.  
‘I’ve finally found you…my child…’  
Cloud gasped, collapsing.


	8. Chapter 8

“So you see, he kinda needs a place to stay until the new recruits come in. I can come down here and have him fill out the paperwork, and they don’t ask where you live, just the general area where they come from. And it would be believable that he came from the western continent and was camping out in the slums until the exams. And hey! He can pretend to be a hare while he’s at your house so Elmyra doesn’t get upset! Say you found him or something.” Zack beamed at Aerith as the cetra smiled back at him.  
“Just tell me one thing Zack. What is he?” Zack hesitated momentarily, eyeing the rafters warily. “The turks aren’t here at present. Come on Zack, just tell me. Is he an experiment or something?” Zack smiled and shook his head.  
“He’s a sorcerer. Does magic without materia. Heck, he doesn’t even know what materia is. Honestly, I don’t think you’d even believe the whole story if I told you.”  
“Try me.”  
“…He’s from the future.” Aerith stared at Zack incredulously for a moment before they both cracked up.   
“Well, I can hear the planet speak, so anything’s possible right?”  
“Yea-Cloud? Hey are you ok?” Zack looked around Aerith at the blonde kneeled in the flowers. His wings had come out and he seemed to be squinting at something. Aerith turned and gasped, taking in the wings. Cloud suddenly gasped, his body seizing up. Zack ran forward, stopping at the edge of the pit as Cloud’s wings glowed brilliantly before seeming to burst, disappearing. Cloud fell forward, unconscious as Zack ran to his side, crouching beside him. He reached out only to have his hand caught by Aerith. He looked up at her only to receive a head shake.  
“Someone’s talking to him. We must not interfere.” Zack nodded sedately, sitting back and looking at Cloud as he lay surrounded by the soft petals of Aerith’s flowers.

Cloud looked around, alarmed. There was darkness everywhere. It seemed he was standing on something solid, but the ground was as black as everything else. It reminded him of when he had fallen through the wyrm hole. Was this the void?  
A tinkling sound caused Cloud to turn, peering into the darkness that was at his back. Soft green tendrils slowly advanced on him, twirling and twining together as if thread. Cloud tried to back up as they came towards him, only to find they quickly passed him. The green grew, blanketing the area in a soft glow. Cloud lifted his arms as some twisted around the limbs, crawling over his gloves and lightly caressing the feathers on his bracers.  
‘My child…’ Cloud looked up, finding the owner of the voice to be a woman with blonde hair and green eyes. She had to have been a celestial, the green threads were coming from her, her golden armor reflecting everything brilliantly. The spear and shield she held were rather menacing at her side, both much bigger than he, and heavier too.   
‘I have found you at last…’ She continued. Cloud stared at her, breathless. Who was this?   
‘Found me?’ Cloud asked, looking questionably at her.  
‘A child, born of the mountains, stolen from his time, returned home at last…I have been searching for thee…’ She melodic voice whispered, though her lips did not move.  
‘Who…?’ Cloud walked forward slightly, seemingly pulled.  
‘Minerva, my child…You have returned…but with great dangers after you…’  
‘Ultimecia?’  
‘Yes, my child. This child stealer is still after thee…even when he has come home…’  
‘What should I do? My magic…it is only for healing…I can’t defend myself from her…’ Cloud shook his head. What good could he do? He ran and healed, that was it.  
‘Lies…You…a child from Nibel…possess the strongest of all magic’s…you are limitless in your abilities…you must only find your soul and you shall conquer all…become my spear against the calamity from the skies…and I shall be your shield…from the child stealer…’  
‘Calamity from the skies?’  
‘Jenova, the humans call her…a false goddess…a false cetra…cleanse us of her…and her taint shall follow…the wounds will heal…the compression stalled…do this…my child…and no harm shall befall thee…on my shield I swear…’ Cloud nodded, dazed. He could do this for her, the Goddess, if she could protect him from Ultimecia.  
Minerva smiled and nodded her head. She disappeared in a burst of light, the green quickly surrounding Cloud as he gasped and flailed.

Cloud awoke with the sensation of falling, bolting upright. A startled gasp chimed in at his left and a relieved sigh from his right. Cloud looked around and saw Aerith and Zack sitting on either side of him, both looking relieved. Zack lunged forward, pulling Cloud into a fierce hug.  
“Spike don’t ever scare me like that again. What happened? Are you hurt?” Zack pulled back to look at him. Cloud smiled and shook his head.  
“I’m fine.” Cloud debated for a moment before deciding to tell them what he had seen. “I had heard whisperings around here when we entered. I asked them who they were before I collapsed. There was a woman with blonde hair surrounded by green in an endless abyss of black. She called herself Minerva. She warned me that Ultimecia was still looking for me. She said if I cleansed the planet of the ‘Calamity from the Skies’ that her taint would be removed from the planet and that would stop Ultimecia from reaching here. She kept saying I was the child from Nibel that was stolen from her.” Cloud breathed and looked to the two. Aerith looked happy, her green eyes looking relieved. Zack looked overwhelmed.  
“Well at least we know where you’ll be from in your paperwork. Nibelheim’s on the western continent, and it’s cold there.” Aerith giggled before turning to Zack.  
“He can stay with me.”  
“Really?”  
‘Mhm. If the planet is willing to talk to him, he can’t be bad.”  
“Thanks Aerith!”

Zack stayed with the two of them for a few hours, leaving just before lunch after he was sure Cloud and Aerith were comfortable with each other. Cloud found he rather liked this girl, and the fact she was a cetra, which was like a centra, made it easier to relax around her. Though, if what Minerva had said was true, he really wasn’t a centra at all if he was originally from here and was somehow stolen and taken into the future. Cloud wasn’t sure how that would have been possible.  
He helped Aerith with tending the flowers, surprised none were bent or trampled after he had collapsed on them. The action was soothing, and Cloud found that in doing so worked up the light fragrance the flowers held.  
They stopped work to head to a place called Wall Market to eat, after Cloud morphed his rather bizarre clothes to something he had seen others wear back in his time…or not his time but the time he grew up in. It was a get up of baggy black pants tucked into combat boots, a tight shirt of a navy blue color and a cropped leather jacket of a matching black to his pants. He had a bright red belt securing his pants and another draped diagonally across his hips.   
He asked Aerith if these clothes were better suited for the time they were in and she could only giggle once more before urging him to follow.  
Upon entering the ‘Wall Market’, Cloud knew with a certainty, he didn’t like this place. It wasn’t that it was dirty, it was actually remarkably cleaner than the other areas, it was that all the men in the area had a nasty look towards Aerith that instinctively made Cloud move closer to her. This place wasn’t safe, at least not for a pretty young woman like Aerith.  
Aerith however simply marched on, ignoring (or oblivious) of the attention she received. Cloud followed, taking in the sights, but always having his senses honed in on Aerith and a wall spell tingling at his fingertips.  
They made it to the diner unharmed. Cloud however wasn’t completely sure this place was safe either. Certainly not hygienic. The tables didn’t look like they had been wiped down recently, if ever, the stove was a greasy mess, and the bar was covered in spilled liquor. The slums were truly a horrendous place to live. Why was Aerith here?  
They both ordered the special and ate quickly, neither one apparently wanting to stay here. After eating they walked around a bit more, Aerith taking a quick stop in a dress shop. Cloud stood by the door as she conferred with the owner, before they left with Aerith beaming.  
“See, I had this pink dress tailored there, and I was wondering if he would mind making me another, a red one. It should be done soon. I can’t wait!” Cloud smiled at her unabashed happiness. After all, not everyone could simply conjure clothes to wear.

They took a quick stop in the park between sectors 6 and 7. It was abandoned at the moment, leaving only the two young adults. It looked safe enough to play on, as long as the kids avoided the big chunks of metal lying around the outskirts.  
“So Cloud. Zack says your from the future?”  
“Yea.” Cloud answered, once again wondering if that was true anymore.  
“What’s it like?” Aerith questioned. Cloud paused before thinking.   
“Well…there aren’t too many large places like Midgar. The most advanced city is a place called Esthar. They aren’t too keen on visitors though. They have their entire continent fenced in and the city if more often then not cloaked to be invisible. Timber is small, but has a lot of train stations heading to all the other places on that continent. Dollet, though bigger than Timber, is like a sleepy village. Galbadia is the reigning power, they have an enormous army, a missile base and prison in the middle of the desert and virtually owns every other place.  
“Winhill is a very small town in the middle of nowhere with only two streets. Very pretty flowers though, or so the books depict it that way. Balamb is on a small island, it’s a port town but not many people go there. There an underwater railway to Timber though. My favorite though is Trabia. It’s up north. It’s where I grew up. Snow as far as the eye could see. Whether plains, forests or mountains, everything is covered. It’s also the home of the Shumi tribe. I’m not sure what they are exactly, they live underground, but they are a very advanced people. You Don’t hardly ever see them leave the village. And lastly there’s Fisherman’s Horizon. It’s like a floating city in the middle of the ocean. It had a railway connecting the Galbadia continent with Esthar, though it no longer runs….I wish I could have seen these places myself.” Cloud whispered the last part, not meaning to say it aloud. Books can describe places very well with facts you might never have heard of before, and pictures were good, but they could only do so much.  
“You’ve never been to any of these places?” Aerith questioned, looking sad.  
“I ran all the time. Those gifted with my powers are not often welcomed. I slept under the stars each night. I walked through plains and forests and deserts. I’ve seen the world, but not the cities. It was…lonely. I hope, to change that now that I’m here.”  
‘I just want to be accepted, loved, cherished.’  
‘I simply want a knight of my own. If nothing else, that will make me happy.’


End file.
